Daughter of Fire
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Rowan Black thought after finding her true mate would her life peaceful. However with the return of the One Ring it would seem fate thought otherwise. Along her mate Legolas, Rowan will go on a journey that will not only seal the fate of Middle Earth, but also strengthen the bond between her and the other half of her heart. 10th walker fic.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Hello my fellow readers!  
For those who are reading Little Fire I apologize for the lack of updates. I have a bad case of writer's block. I always had the hots for Legolas and had to write a Lord of the Rings fanfic. For those who have read "Of Stars&Fire I hope you enjoy this fic!  
Rowan as I mentioned before would be portrayed by Kate Winslet, Rowan's hair is a dark red with gold streaks and her eyes are gold.  
Now on with the first chapter!  
All Lord of the Rings characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkein  
I only own my OC's.**

 **Bree**

The door to the Prancing Pony opened and a young female entered the tavern out of the stormy night. She hurried over to the inn keeper and paid her fee for a room for the night, before deciding to order some alcohol. While her drink was being made she dropped her things off in her room before returning to the tavern for her drink. Her traveling cloak was off and in the firelight did the locals get a good look at her. Her name was Rowan Black the daughter of Smaug the Magnificent and Lenora Black. In her human form she had red hair that resembled the color of her scales, with golden streaks. Her eyes were a beautiful gold and when her dragon half was activated or awake the pupils would become slits. Rowan also had both wolf skin changer blood as well as a small amount of elf. Her paternal grandfather's grandmother had been an actual Sindarin Elf, and her mother had taught her the ways to speak the elfish language.

For it would come in handy as Rowan's true mate was also an elf and the mere thought of being separated from him didn't suit Rowan well. Her true mate was Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood. The pair met in Rivendell five years earlier and sealed their fate as mates in the very building she now stood in. Rowan wore a black mithril shirt under a red top that had straps resting at the shoulders. She wore black pants and brown boots, her sword Jura was strapped to her waist. Rowan inherited Jura from her mother as the sword found the firstborn offspring of Smaug and his mate worthy. Lenora still wore her dark blue traveling cloak as she finally retrieved her drink from the bar.

The skin changer wasn't hungry since she had hunted earlier in her wolf form, and her stomach was full of buck meat. Turning her back against the counter Rowan had the feeling she was being watched. Her golden eyes traveled around the tavern until they caught a hooded male smoking a pipe. She almost laughed into her drink when she recognized who the human was. Smirking she strode over to the human and took a seat next to him.

"You could have said hello when I walked in Aragorn" Rowan greeted her old friend quietly. Rowan had met the son of Arathorn while she had been visiting friends in Rivendell several years earlier.

"I have to keep my cover under shadow" Aragorn returned the greeting back to the dragoness with an amused tone. "What brings you to these parts no doubt Legolas is eagerly waiting your return to Mirkwood"

"I had business outside the Shire"

Rowan was always being sought out to either kill orcs, to shoo out unwanted animals eating crops, and many other things.

"What business was it this time?" Aragorn asked his tone still holding amusement.

"A herd of deer were eating away in Farmer's Maggot's crop and I had to shoo them out also it appeared two hobbits were also trying to sneak food out as well"

Her answer got the Ranger to chuckle just as the door to the tavern open. Lenora caught the same scent of the two hobbits she had chased out of her employer's fields earlier. Behind the blonde hobbits came two more. One with blonde hair and the other with dark brown curly hair. Immediately a hiss escaped Rowan's lips.

"What is it Mellon?" Aragorn asked the skin changer.

"That dark haired halfling carries something of great evil what it is I do not know" Rowan whispered to her friend turning to him. The Ranger's eyes frowned and his attention went to the dark haired hobbit. Both watched the two hobbits, the dark haired one conversed with the tavern owner before they all ordered some ale and food.

"They seem to be a little young to be drinking alcohol" Rowan growled disapprovingly as she watched one of the blonde hobbits sit down with a pint of ale. His companion hurriedly stood up to get himself the same amount of alcohol.

"They are old enough Mellon you always are looking out for those younger than you" Aragorn teased Rowan quietly. Due to the fact Rowan was now mated to Legolas she was immortal, but that didn't mean she would not age. Due to having both skin changer and dragon blood in her veins she aged slowly than most species on Middle Earth. Physically she was in her fortieth year, but looked like she was in her middle thirties in human years. The hobbit sitting next to the dark haired hobbit nodded in their direction and Rowan turned her head away, while Aragorn did not.

She felt the dark haired hobbits eyes rest on the ranger and the dragoness for a few moments before she turned her attention back to the Halfling once more. The hobbit looked sleepy eyed and he seemed to be fingering something. Rowan sensed the evil object and she held back another hiss. Rowan's attention then was caught by one of the blonde hobbits at the bar and he nodded towards the dark haired hobbit. Rowan heard the name Frogo Baggins and this got her eyes to widen. Another hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins had snuck into the Lonely Mountain under the employment of thirteen dwarves to steal the Arkenstone away from her father.

Frodo stood up and hurried over to the blonde Halfling, who wouldn't shut his trap and tried to grab him, but the dark haired hobbit lost his footing and he fell backwards. The sight of a golden ring soaring into the air caught Aragorn and Rowan's attention. The trinket then slowly slid onto the hobbit's index finger before disappearing. A gasp was heard in the crowd and Rowan turned to Aragorn.

"That is the Ring of Power"

"Indeed"

Throughout her life Rowan had been told about the One Ring from both her parents as well as many others. It was a ring made by Sauron himself, and it only would it heed its master's call. Those who wielded the ring for a period of time would be brought into its dark embrace and eventually bringing out the worst in them as well as longer life span. This fate happened to the creature Gollum who once had been a hobbit and he killed his own kin in order to have the Ring of Power. Gollum lived for five hundred years bestowed upon him the ring until it was taken by none other than Biblo Baggins himself.

Frodo remained unseen for a few moments before he reappeared a second later. Rowan was the first to get up with Aragorn following behind her. She quickly placed a hand onto Frodo's right shoulder while Aragorn did the same with the other both hoisting the young hobbit to his feet. Rowan gently pushed Frodo against the wall in front of her.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself little one" she said to the frightened hobbit and she then let Aragorn guide him towards his room. Aragorn opened the door to and pushed Frodo inside; Rowan followed in behind Aragorn and closed the door.

"What do you want?" Frodo demanded standing up from next the fireplace.

"Caution that is no trinket you carry" Aragorn replied first to the hobbit walking past him.

"I carry nothing" Frodo argued.

"Indeed you do" Rowan corrected. Frodo turned to Rowan and eyed her as Aragorn went to the window putting out the candles to avoid drawing attention.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish but to disappear entirely that is a rare gift" Aragorn then turned around and removed his hood from his cloak to reveal his handsome face.

"Who are you two?" Frodo demanded looking from Rowan to Aragorn.

"Are you frightened?" Aragorn questioned the Halfling.

"Yes" Frodo replied.

"Not nearly frightened enough I know what hunts you"

Aragorn began to approach Frodo when the door to the room suddenly burst open and both the Ranger and Rowan drew their swords out.

"Let him go or I'll have you Longshanks!" the blond hobbit who was slightly fat threatened. All three blonde hobbits wielded useless items.

"You have a stout hearts little ones" Rowan said to the three blonde hobbits. "But that will not save you" she then placed Jura back into its sheath.

"You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo they're coming" Aragorn said coming up to Frodo. The four hobbits, along with Rowan and Aragorn quickly grabbed their belongings and hurried across the street to another inn to avoid being caught by whatever was hunting Frodo.

"I know who you are" Frodo said as Rowan lay her head against a pillow. She was tired and needed sleep. "You are Rowan Black"

The other three blonde hobbits all turned to the skin changer their eyes widened. Rowan smiled at the dark haired hobbit.

"You're the offspring of Smaug?!" the hobbit named Sam exclaimed.

"Indeed young one" Rowan answered her eyes looking over to Sam.

"I heard Smaug was still alive but I didn't know he had children" another blonde hobbit this one named Merry added. "Where is your sire?"

"He and my mother have a new domain in the south after they were driven out of the Lonely Mountain by the dwarves sixty years ago"

"And what of your siblings?" the other hobbit named Pippin asked after Merry.

"Each of them live in the west, east, and north few times a year I go to visit each one including my parents, father no longer wanted to be around the greed of humans and dwarves"

Rowan then yawned and she felt sleep call to her.

"Sleep Mellon I shall wake you later" Aragorn told the dragoness and she sent her friend a thank you nod before she finally was able to sleep. Rowan along with Pippin, Sam, and Merry slept for a few hours before inhuman like shrieks got her to wake up.

"What the hell was that?" Rowan asked sitting straight up in her bed looking to Aragorn who was looking out the window. The shrieks continued and Rowan winced due to the fact she had good hearing the noise was painful for her. The shrieks had made Sam, Merry, and Pippin to get up as well.

"I must ask as well what are they?" Frodo asked. Aragorn turned to Frodo and began to explain.

"They were once Men, Great Kings of Men, then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness" Aragorn then looked out the window once more. "Now they are slaves to his will"

Aragorn then turned back to look back at his companions.

"They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths"

"Neither living or dead" Rowan interrupted her friend standing up. In all of her years of her existence she never once encountered the Nazgul and now was the first time she had heard one in person. Aragorn nodded as Rowan began to braid her hair ready to take their leave most likely shortly. Aragorn looked back out at the window and continued.

"At all times they feel the presence of the Ring drawn to the power of the One they will never stop hunting you"

By first light all four hobbits along with Aragorn and Rowan departed Bree.

"You do not need to come with us Mellon" Aragorn said to Rowan as she led Bill the pony forward by his reins. Rowan left the care of her beloved stallion Alijan behind in Mirkwood with Legolas. The stallion was a Mearas and was the offspring of her mother's now deceased horse Ancalagon, so the dragoness knew how to work alongside horses.

"Do not try to talk me out of this hatchling you know once my mind is set I will not change it" this got Aragorn to chuckle.

"All dragons tend to have stubbornness in their veins"

This got Rowan to chuckle and the six of them continued their journey. Rowan wore her usual clothing with a quiver of arrows on her back, along with a black bow strapped in front of it. The bow had been a gift given to her by her future father-in-law Thranduil. The company traveled briskly throughout the day not once taking a break. At one point Rowan heard the two hobbits Merry and Pippin question Aragorn's trust.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam questioned towards Frodo.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee" Aragorn answered hearing the blond hobbit's question. "To the house of Elrond"

Rowan smirked when she heard Sam get excited about the elves.

"I know you miss your mate Mellon" Aragorn told Rowan at one point through the walking.

"Indeed I do but I have a feeling I shall see him soon"

And with that the company of six continued their trek across the beautiful terrain of Middle Earth for another few hours before settling down for the night in a marsh.

 **And thus Rowan's journey begins.  
Please review!  
^^**


	2. A Race Against Time

**The company of six encounters the Ringwraiths. All elf talk will be in italics.  
**

Throughout the next day and a half the company of six traveled briskly to put space between themselves and the Ringwraiths which were following behind them. During that time frame Rowan grew to enjoy the four hobbits company especially of Frodo and Sam.

"Are you really mated to an elf?" Sam asked after they had a brief snack of apples Aragorn swiped for them all.

"Indeed I am young Sam his name is Legolas, no doubt he misses me" Rowan answered. "My great grandmother on my father's side was also an elf and she was mated to a wolf skin changer, my mother was proud to have elf blood flowing in our veins so she taught me along with my siblings how to speak the language of elves, and it took many years to master may I remind you"

"You two sound quite the pair I look forward to meeting him one day" Sam added and Rowan smiled kindly at him. Night was setting in soon and Aragorn finally came to a stop in front of an old ruined structure.

"What is this place?" Rowan questioned coming next to Aragorn who was looking at the structure.

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sul" Aragorn explained before giving her a pat on the shoulder and turned to the hobbits.

"We shall rest here tonight" Aragorn told the other hobbits. The hobbits nodded before all six began to walk towards the ruins. By the time they got there the sun was beginning to set. After placing her weapons down, Rowan felt her inner dragon wanting to hunt.

"I must hunt Mellon" Rowan whispered coming up to Aragorn.

"Follow me" Aragorn told her and she followed him away from the ruins while the hobbits slept. Her weapons were being guarded by Sam. Aragorn led her into a nearby forest and he turned around so Rowan would have some privacy changing out of her clothes. The dragoness hurriedly removed her clothes and then stood nude ready for the change to come. Her pupils became slit like as her body began to smoke crimson red. She felt her limbs change and she embraced the phase.

A few minutes later a dragon with garnet colored scales stood on all fours. Golden scales traveled all the way from her under her neck to the ends of her tail. She had two lethal golden horns on her head as well as two fins on the sides of her face. The membranes in the fins were the same color as her under scales, as were the membranes in her wings the same. Rowan walked her way towards the forest clearing and Aragorn turned around just in time to see two golden eyes with black slit like pupils looking back at him.

"I shall be back shortly" Rowan said to the ranger who nodded and backed up. Rowan then opened her huge wings and took flight. She made sure to keep low to the ground in order to avoid being seen by the Nazgul. She was quick to find a nearby deer herd and she swiftly killed a buck that was near the end of his days. She ate as much of the rich deer meat her body could handle before she had enough. She cleaned off the blood from her scales with her tongue before taking into the air once more. Aragorn was still waiting for her on the forest line when she returned. The human male turned around when Rowan landed.

Rowan's body began to smoke crimson again and a second later she was nude again from the phase. Not wanting to sleep in her mithril shirt that night she pulled on a simple black tunic and then put her red corset like top back over it.

"I'm decent Mellon" Rowan called out to Aragorn once she was completely dressed once more. Aragorn nodded and the two of them headed back to the ruins where the hobbits were. Once arriving back at structure the hobbits greeted the dragoness and Ranger.

"Where did you run off to Ms. Rowan?" Sam asked.

"I had to hunt young one" Rowan replied to the blonde hobbit and she ruffled his hair with her hand. Rowan heard Aragorn put something on the ground and she turned to see Aragorn had placed a cloak on the ground. Four small swords large enough for each of the four hobbits lay on the cloak. Sam walked over to get a better look.

"These are for you keep them close" Aragorn said throwing a sword to each hobbit. Frodo simply took one into his grasp. "I'm going to have a look around"

"Be cautious Mellon" Rowan warned Aragorn in a serious tone. Aragorn nodded before he turned and left.

"Will he be alright on his own with those wraiths still stalking us?" Pippin asked looking to Rowan.

"He is a Ranger Master Pippin he can handle anything" Rowan reassured the blonde hobbit. Due to the meal she had just finished the skin changer felt tired. So she chose to rest and Frodo did the same beside her. The two of them slept until the smell of fire woke them both. Immediately both Rowan and Frodo sat up.

"What are the hell are you three doing?!" Rowan demanded horrified to see a small fire Sam, Pippin, and Merry were using to cook.

"Eating Ms. Rowan, we saved some for you and Mr. Frodo" Sam offered holding out some food to the frustrated male hobbit and hot headed dragon.

"Put it out you fools, put it out!" Frodo shouted before using his bare feet to hurriedly put out the fire.

"Oh that's nice, ash on my tomatoes!"  
As the flames were put out the familiar screeching of the Nazgul was heard.

"Damn" Rowan growled as she hurried over to a nearby ledge, the four hobbits following behind her.

They all looked down to see five wraiths coming upon the ruins.

"Get up there now!" Rowan ordered the hobbits as she drew out Jura. The hobbits all drew out their blades and they hurried up the stairs higher into the old watchtower. Rowan looked all around her keeping an eye out for a single wraith to emerge from the shadows as she followed after the hobbits. Once at the top of the watchtower, Rowan made the four Halflings get behind her. She held Jura out ready out in front of her ready to strike. Finally one wraith emerged from the shadows followed by its four comrades.

As one each wraith unsheathed their swords, and then slowly as though a predator was ready to kill its prey they approached.

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted and he ran forward and his blade began to dance with the wraith's sword. The wraith simply swung its blade forward making Sam's sword go flying out of his hand and he was then thrown against a nearby wall.

"You stay the hell back Nazgul" Rowan hissed as Jura's blade met with two of the other's wraith's swords. The wraith in front of her simply kicked Rowan hard in the gut and she went flying backwards with Jura in her still in her hand. She landed on her back and she watched as Pippin and Merry were tossed aside by another wraith. Frodo by now was shaking in fear and he dropped his sword and fell onto his back next to Rowan.

Rowan suddenly heard the language of Black Speech and she turned to see Frodo take out the ring. The hobbit looked at it for a second and this got the attention of one wraith. Frodo saw the wraith was looking upon him and he hurriedly began to back away.

"Damn it" Rowan cursed under her breath as the wraith's came upon their prey. She wasn't going to let the young hobbit die here tonight. As she slide her body towards Frodo, the hobbit disappeared and she swore in elfish. The foolish Halfling had put on the ring again. The wraiths wouldn't move from the spot where Frodo was, as though they could see him. The wraith most likely the leader reached down as though he sensed the ring and his hand hovered in mid air.

The wraith then growled in annoyance and Rowan made her move. She threw her body in front of Frodo's invisible form as the Morgul blade the wraith held pierced into her left shoulder. She screamed as the feeling of a thousand knives surged through her skin.

"Ms. Rowan!" she heard Frodo shout he quickly reappeared underneath the dragoness and he quickly caught Rowan's limp form. The wraiths then shrieked and Rowan was able to see Aragorn using his sword and a torch that was lit up. The Ranger's blade danced with the other Nazgul's as Rowan continued to scream. Frodo lay her on the ground as Sam hurried over to Frodo.

"You're going to be alright Ms. Rowan" Sam said to the dragoness. She whimpered as the poison of the Morgul blade continued its effect on her.

"She has a fever" Frodo added feeling her forehead. "Stay awake Rowan!" he shook Rowan's body as her eyes were about to close. Rowan heard Aragorn continuing to fight the wraiths, one by one each of them fled. Aragorn then threw his torch into the face of the last wraith; it dropped its sword and screeched as flames lit up its cloak. The wraith then turned around and fled so it could put the flames out.

Rowan screamed again and Sam shouted.

"Strider!"

Aragorn turned to see the four hobbits surrounding Rowan. The Ranger hurried over and saw Rowan was in bad shape.

"Help, her Strider please" Frodo begged. Aragorn picked up a blade and recognized it.

"She's been stabbed by a Morgul blade" the blade turned to ash as he threw down the hilt. "This is beyond my skill to heal" Aragorn then took Rowan into his arms as she continued to whimper in pain. "She needs Elvish medicine"

The screeches of the wraiths were heard not far behind them. Frodo quickly grabbed Jura and he along with his fellow hobbits followed behind Strider after gathering their belongings.

At one point Aragorn had to throw Rowan over his shoulder.

"We're six days from Rivendell she'll never make it!" Sam shouted over the wraiths shrieks.

"Hold on Rowan" Aragorn whispered to Rowan.

" _Melamin_!" Rowan shouted in elfish.

 **Later**

"She's going cold" Sam said to Aragorn. The group had been traveling all day and now it was nightfall and they decided to stop for awhile. Rowan's condition was getting worse and her fever had rose.

"Is she going to die?" Merry asked. Aragorn turned to the hobbits and explained.  
"She is passing into the Shadow World she'll soon become a wraith like them"

Rowan's eyes were now completely a solid gold her dragon pupils gone. She was starting to groan and this no doubt would gather the attention of the wraiths. Speaking of said wraiths another shriek was heard.

"They're getting close"

"Sam" Aragorn called over and the hobbit stood up and came over to the Ranger. "Do you know of the Athelas plant? Kingsfoil?"

"Kingsfoil, Aye it's a weed"

"It may help to slow the poisoning we must hurry you three keep an eye on her" Aragorn then said to Frodo, Pippin, and Merry. The three hobbits nodded before Sam and Aragorn hurried over into the woods to search for the weed. While Sam went in one direction, Aragorn came upon a small batch of Kingsfoil; he put his torch down and took of his knife. As he began to cut off a few pieces of the Athelas, a sword suddenly was under his throat.

"What's this?" A Ranger caught off his guard?"

 **A Few Minutes later.  
**  
"Bloody hell" Rowan growled as a bright white light came into her sight. She briefly saw a female figure all dressed in white and she made her horse come to a stop. Even though she was weak the dragoness could still speak. The female being got off of her horse and she approached Rowan and the hobbits.

"Hello Rowan" Arwen greeted.

"Arwen you came" Rowan said to the she elf back. Arwen took a hold of one of Rowan's hands and spoke to her in elfish.

 _Just hold on my friend, I am here to help you, hear my voice and come back to the light.  
_  
Rowan smiled weakly before she began to groan once more. Arwen held her friends's hand tighter as Aragorn returned and he began to rip off bits of the Athelas plant he found.

"Who is she?" Frodo asked.

"She's an elf" Sam answered as Arwen touched Rowan's forehead.

"She is fading, she's not going to last" Arwen explained turning to Aragorn. The Ranger pulled back the black tunic on Rowan's so her wound was visible. He then pressed some of the weed against her wound.

"We must get her to my father"

Aragorn nodded and scooped up Rowan into his arms as Arwen followed.

"I've been looking for you for two days, there are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are I do not know" Rowan felt Aragorn place her on top of Arwen's horse.

 _Stay with the hobbits, I'll send horses for you  
_  
 _I'm the faster rider, I'll take her  
_  
 _The Road is too dangerous  
_  
 _If I can get across the river the power of my people will protect her  
_  
"I do not fear them" Arwen spoke in the common tongue. Aragorn knew that arguing any further was futile. He nodded and Arwen got onto her steed, she wrapped one arm around Rowan's waist while the other hand held onto the reins.

"Arwen ride hard, don't look back" Aragorn said to the she elf. Arwen nodded before speaking elfish to her horse and it began to gallop away.

"What are you doing?!" Sam protested. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"

The sun rose as Arwen made her horse run like the wind. Beautiful landscapes passed as the she elf rode holding onto Rowan for dear life. The dragoness groaned and she felt her death fast approaching. When she would draw her last breath, she would think of her mate. As Arwen rode into the forest she heard other horses behind her and she quickly looked to her left to see the black horses the wraiths rode come into sight.

Rowan looked to her right to see another Wraith fast approaching her. A second later the wraiths shrieked and began to chase after the she elf. While she rode Arwen's cheek got cut by a tree branch. Rowan felt the horse begin to go faster underneath her and she also heard the hoofs of the raiths horses doing the same. Arwen wrapped her arm tighter around Rowan's waist as the wraith's picked up their pace with their horses.

"Damn things are persistent" Rowan said weakly.

"Just hold on Rowan" Arwen whispered to her friend just as the wraiths came upon Arwen's sides. They had finally caught up with the she elf. One of the wraiths closest to Rowan screeched and outstretched its metal gloved hand towards her face. Arwen then shouted to her horse in elfish and the steed began to run faster. Arwen had to make several sharp turns around trees in order to avoid a collision.

"I smell water up ahead hurry Arwen" Rowan shouted to the she elf as she her horse jumped over a log. Sure enough a river came upon the dragoness and she elf, and Arwen hurried her steed through the water and onto the other side of the bank. Once on the other side Arwen turned her horse around to see the wraith's horses come to a screeching halt at the opposite bank, the wraith's screeched out in annoyance at being outsmarted by an elf.

"Give up the dragon She-Elf!" one of the wraiths demanded. Arwen drew her blade and challenged the Wraith who spoke to her.

"If you want her, come and claim her!"

The wraith's drew out their blades accepting Arwen's challenge and they began to guide their horses into the water. Rowan then heard Arwen speaking a spell in elfish, she didn't recognize it due to the fact she so weak. Rowan did notice however the water beginning to rise and she looked to her right at the same time did the wraiths. A huge wave of water surged around the corner and the wraiths turned their steeds forward.

"They're screwed" Rowan joked as the wave became the shape of a herd of horses. The wraiths horses began to gallop forward but it was too late. The wave crashed into them making the foul beings screech as they were pulled underneath the power of the water. Rowan then growled and Arwen took notice of this.

"No Rowan!" Arwen threw her sword to the ground and carried herself with Rowan in her arms off of the horse. The she-elf laid Rowan against the ground.

"Rowan no!" Arwen began to sob. "Don't give in, not now"

Rowan's breathing became labored and Arwen couldn't control her tears flowing down her face. She brought Rowan against her chest and held her close.

 _What grace has given me, let it pass to her; let her be spared, save her._

Rowan then fell into darkness hearing Arwen speak those words. She dreamt about her first flight with her parents and siblings, how she first met Legolas, the time she marked him as her mate. During her sleep Rowan thought she heard Elrond speaking, but then she heard nothing else. What seemed to be weeks she finally felt her strength return.

"Blood hell" Rowan growled when she finally opened her eyes. She was dressed in a long white summer night gown; a bandage was wrapped around her shoulder. Her hair was loose and it was a mess but she didn't care.

"Even after nearly dying that's all you have to say" came Gandalf's teasing voice. Rowan sat up and she turned to see both Elrond and Gandalf looking at her.

"Hello to you as well old man" Rowan then growled and Elrond came to her. He placed his hands onto her shoulders and made the skin changer lay back against the pillows.

"You still need rest Rowan you may walk around later" Elrond reassured the dragoness.

"I thank you for healing me how are the little ones and Aragorn?" Rowan questioned.

"They are safe, no doubt Frodo and his companions will want to see you later"

"However there is someone here who wishes to see you now" Elrond added. Rowan's heart began to beat knowing who Elrond meant. She turned to the door to see her mate and the other half of her heart enter. Legolas was wearing his travel attire most likely he had just arrived in Rivendell. Not caring Rowan got to her feet and Legolas hurried over to her. The elf prince wrapped his arms around his beloved and kissed her forehead. Gandalf and Elrond took that chance to leave and give the couple privacy.

 _Mela en'coiamin_ Legolas whispered to Rowan. Rowan had her head against her mate's chest.

 _A'maelamin_ Rowan replied before she looked into her mate's blue eyes. Legolas quickly seized her lips with his. Rowan felt her heart began to beat like no tomorrow as Legolas picked her up and carried her back to her bed. The elf prince gently lay her against her back so he could rest his body on top of her. Their hands were intertwined as their foreheads touched.

"I rode from Mirkwood as soon as I heard you were stabbed" Legolas said to his mate.

"I am sorry I worried you mate of mine" Rowan replied to her other half and she gently pushed Legolas back so she could straddle his lap. His hands wrapped themselves around her back in a possessive manner. Rowan lips first went to Legolas's neck where her mark rested underneath his clothes. She gently kissed the spot where his clothing blocked her mark before her lips traveled to Legolas's lips. Legolas hungrily accepted her kiss, he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth and she jumped when their tongues met.

The kiss was brief but yet wonderful, it had been several days since the two were last together. They broke their kiss and Rowan planted one last one against her mate's forehead before she placed hers against his once more.

"There is another reason why you are here my love"

"Indeed Lord Elrond has summoned our company here Little Garnet"

Rowan pulled herself away so she could look into Legolas's eyes.

"It involves the Ring doesn't it?"

"I am afraid so there is to be a meeting in the morning and Lord Elrond has requested you attend as well alongside me and our people"

"If that is what should happen then it shall be" Rowan then let Legolas bury his head against her chest while she wrapped her arms around him, both happy to be in each other's arms again.

 **A'maelamin- My Beloved.  
** **Mela en'coiamin-Love of my Life.  
** **Melamin-My Love.  
**  
 **^^  
** **Don't forget to review!**


	3. The Fellowship is Formed

**Hello my fellow readers!  
** **I hope all of you are having a good start to the weekend. To avoid confusion I decided to pair Aithusa,Rowan's sister with Haldir. I always found the elf hot as well. ^^  
** **Enjoy this chapter and hope you find it both amusing and sweet.**

For the majority of the day Rowan stayed in bed allowing the wound on her shoulder to heal. Dragons tended to heal within a matter of hours and already the wound from the Morgul blade that almost claimed her life was near finishing the healing process. Legolas remained by his beloved's side keeping her company until he was later called to a meeting with Elrond.

"Gah!" Rowan huffed finally having enough of being in bed and got out of it. An elf maid offered to dress her, but Rowan politely declined. The dragoness found that her clothes from several days before had been washed and she was grateful. For the time being she put on a pair of black pants with a silver tunic. After pulling her hair back into a braid and lacing up her boots she grabbed her bow and arrows and decided to go the archery range. Besides her love for swords, Rowan's other passion in weapons was archery itself. She learned from both her mother and her mate how to properly string the arrow and then how to release it. When the skin changer arrived at the archery range she smirked when she saw that all four hobbits were there watching the other residents of Rivendell practice.

"Ms. Rowan!" Sam was the first to notice Rowan coming towards them. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin all turned at Sam's voice and they all broke into smiles.

"Hello little ones" Rowan greeted the Halflings.

Frodo was the first to rush over to the dragoness and hugged her middle. Rowan felt a blush come to her face and she wrapped one arm around Frodo, so her other one could hold her bow. She pressed a gentle kiss against the hobbits dark curls before the two broke apart from their embrace.

"I never got to thank you for saving my life that night" Frodo said as he pulled away. "So thank you"

"No need to thank me pack mate"

"Pack mate?" Pippin asked in his adorable accent.

"Pack mate is a term my siblings and I call each other since wolf blood flows in our veins"

"How does being half dragon and half wolf work?" Merry asked as Rowan walked forward towards the archery range, the hobbits following behind her.

"Each full moon my dragon half goes dormant while during the new moon the wolf side of me does the same" Rowan began to explain but Sam interrupted.

"So during those times of the moon you can only change into one creature while the rest of the time you can change into both"

Rowan turned to look at Sam and she flashed him a smirk.

"You are a smart one Sam perhaps you should take interest in the stars"

Sam blushed at the dragoness's comment as they all came to a stop in front of an empty target.

"Care to watch my friends?" Rowan asked turning to the four Halflings.

"You wouldn't mind would you?" Frodo asked.

"No I would not mind" Rowan gave her arrows for Sam to hold and she quickly held up her bow already with an arrow strung to it. The four hobbits watched in awe as Rowan focused on her target and she breathed in as she pulled the bow string back. Then as she exhaled she released the string and the arrow shot forward like lightning. The arrow hit the red center of the target and the four hobbits all yelled in glee. Rowan simply smirked as Sam handed her another arrow and like before she strung it.

She did the same breathing technique as she readied the arrow and when she released it. The second arrow actually ended up going right through the first arrow on the target board and this got all four hobbits to gasp. Sam was so surprised he actually almost dropped her quiver. After spending a triumph afternoon at the archery range with the hobbits, Rowan had dinner with them and Gandalf. Legolas was still in council with Elrond.

What the meeting was about she had no idea, either it had something to do with the One Ring or something else that was of great importance. At dinner Merry and Pippin ended up getting drunk from drinking too much ale which was amusing to watch in Rowan's eyes. Only Gandalf and Sam found the two drunk hobbits silly behavior unnecessary.

"So it is true that Sauraman the Wise has gone to Sauron's side?" Rowan asked taking a drink from her mug. Dragons tended to hold their alcohol better than most Middle Earth beings along with elves.

"Yes he has" Gandalf had then went into detail that Sauraman who was once on the side of good now was on the side of evil. Gandalf had gone to see his friend to get advice but was then turned on; both wizards had fought in Sauraman's chamber. Sauraman also had sent Gandalf all the way up to the top of Isengard tower, luckily the wizard escaped with his life thanks to getting a message to a moth and that brought the giant eagles, from the tower Gandalf fell to the back of one and flew all the way to Rivendell.

"What an idiot, I once respected him" Rowan hissed. The hiss got Frodo and Sam to wince.

"Sorry young ones it will take some getting used to being around us dragons" Rowan then turned to Gandalf once more. "Have you asked the aid from my siblings, Aithusa as you know is now in Lorthlorien"

"I thought you said she lived in another part of Middle Earth?" Sam interrupted and Gandalf sent him a scolding look.

Rowan chucked and shook her head.

"She did until she learned her true mate was an elf, she gave that domain to my parents as another home"

To be honest Lenora meant to explain that the night she met the hobbits but the stress of the Nazgul had distracted her otherwise.

"I have sent word to Viserion, and Vanilor also to your mother Rowan, but I have yet to hear otherwise, your father I seriously doubt would allow his mate to enter this war" Gandalf replied to the dragons question.

Rowan nodded and she had to laugh. Her father was still coming to terms that both of his daughters were mated to elves, a fact he wasn't fond about. The old fire drake loved all four of his children equally but with Rowan and Aithusa he had a special place in his heart for them the same way he cherished his mate. Rowan felt tired and no doubt, Legolas was going to be looking for her soon. However the shape shifter wasn't exactly ready to retire for the night so after bidding goodnight to Gandalf and the four hobbits she decided to walk around. Upon leaving the dining hall, Rowan phased into her wolf form. Her fur was the same color of her scales, a dark red.

Taking walks in her wolf form always relaxed her just as flight did the same when she was in her dragon form. The skin changer found a meadow near one of Rivendell's rivers and she walked over to the bank and rested on all four paws enjoying the peaceful moment, a thing that she might not experience for awhile.

"There you are Little Garnet" came Legolas's voice and Rowan turned to see her mate coming towards her. He was dressed in one of his elfish silver tunics which she liked to see on him, he wore black leggings underneath it and matching boots. The elf prince walked over to his beloved and sat beside her. Legolas then began to stroke her fur making Rowan groan in pleasure. She then placed her head in her mate's lap enjoying the warmth the prince's body was giving off.

 _What happened in the meeting?_ Rowan questioned through their mating bond.

 _Remember the creature Gollum?  
_  
 _The one who carried that damned ring for over five centuries what about him?  
_  
 _It would seem he has escaped his captors._

That comment got Rowan to growl; if that creature was free he would no doubt be looking for his precious ring.

 _I cannot stand the sight of that thing_ Rowan said in a deeper growl this time her voice was filled with venom.

In face the way she referred to the One Ring as "That Thing" the fur on the back of her neck stood up all bristled.

 _Shhhhh Melamin_ Legolas said back to his beloved stroking her fur to calm the she-wolf down. Rowan didn't say anything, she only focused on Legolas's strokes and this calmed her.

"I have something for you Little Garnet but in order for to me give it you; you need to return to your human form"

 _Hmmmm? A gift you say? Very well mate of mine_ Rowan then removed her head from Legolas's lap and she stood up. Her body smoked crimson and she now stood next to her mate back in her human form.

The clothes she wore were specifically designed to not be destroyed during any phases. Legolas patted a grassy spot next to him and Rowan did as he asked. He then held out his palm and Rowan looked down to see a beautiful pendant on a silver chain. She recognized it was as the same necklace Arwen wore. It was an Evenstar pendant.

"This was my father's gift to my mother before she died, I want you to have it"

"It is beautiful" Rowan said before she blushed and she turned around so Legolas could place the pendant around her neck. The chain was cool against her flesh above the pendant was a small crystal.

 _It looks beautiful on you_ Legolas said.

Rowan turned around to look into the blue eyes of her mate.

 _But even the beauty of the pendant does not outshine my love for you  
_  
Legolas then came forward and Rowan closed her eyes as his lips met upon hers.

 **Next Morning**

Rowan now sat next to Legolas amongst the other Mirkwood elves that came with them. She wore a dark red dress that had straps at the shoulders, her pendant hung around her neck. The dress had a small train flowing behind it, like with Elrond she wore a circlet, this one the color of gold. Her right hand was intertwined with Legolas's as Elrond began to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor, Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it you will unite or you will fall"

Rowan looked around the council, at the end sat Frodo next to Gandalf, following past the wizard was her along with the elves of Mirkwood, then the dwarves, and past the dwarves were humans, Aragorn sat on the end nearest Elrond.

"Each race is bound to this fate this one doom" Elrond continued before looking to Frodo. "Bring forth the ring Frodo"

Frodo stood up and slowly walked over to the stone pedestal in front of him and he placed the ring on top of it. At its appearance, a growl escaped from Rowan's lips, while others began to whisper. Rowan felt her mate shudder at the sight of Sauron's creation as Frodo went back to sit down. Then her attention was brought upon a human male the same age as Aragorn standing up. He looked like Aragorn only his hair and mustache were a lighter shade of red. He stood up and began to speak all eyes on him.

"In a dream I saw in the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered, a voice was crying Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane is found"

The human walked towards the ring as though he was already embraced the ring's dark temptation, as he held his hand out to it both Elrond and Gandalf stood up.

"Boromir!"

Gandalf then began to chant in Black Speech and the sky above everyone turned black. Rowan winced as the area around them shook and Legolas gripped his hold on Rowan's hand a little tighter. As quick as the black fog came it disappeared and the sun returned. Rowan uttered a sigh of relief.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris" Elrond told Gandalf not pleased.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West, the ring is altogether evil" Gandalf replied as Elrond sat back down.

"It is a gift" Boromir stated getting everyone to look at him in shock. "A gift to the foes of Mordor" he then stood up. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe, give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him"

"Fool you cannot wield it!" Rowan snapped at Boromir and this everyone to look to her. "None of us can"

"Rowan is right the One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master" Aragorn agreed.

"And what would a Ranger and the offspring of Smaug know in this matter?"

At that comment Legolas stood up and he released Rowan's hand.

"Mind your words around my mate and he is no mere Ranger" Legolas nodded at Aragorn. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance" Boromir turned to Aragorn in shock.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas added.

 _Sit down Legolas_ Aragorn said to Rowan's mate. Boromir then turned to Legolas.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king" the red haired human then returned to his seat while Legolas sat back down in his.

"Aragorn is right we cannot use it" Gandalf began. Elrond then stood up.

"You only have one choice the ring must be destroyed" silence fell upon the council. Then a dwarf with red hair stood up.

"What are we waiting for?" he got his ax and swung it as hard as he could upon the ring. Rowan winced at the sound of metal hitting against stone and she watched as the dwarf was thrown backwards landing on his back shocked, the remains of his ax surrounded the ring which was completely unscathed. Rowan saw Frodo wince as well.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses, the Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it unmade, it must be taken deep in Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came one of you must do this" Elrond explained.

Once again silence fell upon the council until Boromir spoke again.

"One does simply walk into Morodr, its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep, the great eye is ever watchful, it is barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume, not even with ten thousand men could you do this it is folly"

Legloas stood up again.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said, the Ring must be destroyed!"

"I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" the dwarf from before snapped at Legolas.

"Watch your tongue dwarf do not disrespect my mate" Rowan warned. The dwarf turned to Rowan and snapped.

"This is a place for men not females!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Rowan hissed now standing up, her golden eyes flashing angrily, the pupils turning slit like.

"And if we fail what then?!" Boromir followed standing up as well. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" all at once the elves behind Rowan stood up as did the dwarves and humans. They all began to argue and Rowan only face palmed how the way  
everyone was acting. Rowan suddenly heard the One Ring speaking and she looked at it as did Frodo.

 _Oh will you shut your damn trap up?!_ Rowan snapped talking to the Ring tired of hearing its Black Speech. Frodo then stood up and shouted.

"I will take it!" everyone was still arguing and Frodo shouted louder. "I will take the Ring to Mordor!"  
Everyone got quiet as they all turned to Frodo.

"Though I do not know the way"

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear" Gandalf told the Halfling coming up to him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Aragorn then stood up next.

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will" then he went over to Frodo and bent down in front of him taking his hand into his. "You have my sword"

"And you have my bow" Legolas joined in.

"And my ax!" Gimili added.

Rowan then was next to approach Frodo.

"And you shall have my flame"

Boromir was the next to come.

"You carry the fates of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done"

"Hey!" came Sam's voice and everyone turned to see the blonde hobbit emerge from behind some bushes. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me"

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Elrond added.

"Oi!" came two more voices.

"We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin then came running to the others. "You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us" Merry said.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest thing" Pippin agreed.

"Well that rules you out Pip" Merry growled to his friend and Pippin shot him what humans called the bird.

"Ten companions" Elrond began. "So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring"

"Great!" Pippin said happily. "Where are we going?"

This got Merry to look at Pippin in a scolding manner and Rowan only chuckled.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!  
Till next time!**


End file.
